Bound By Love, Bound By Blood
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Edge was brutalized by the slayer community before joining Gangrel...Christian finds out by accident, Gangrel is the last to know...Can The Brood overcome it without falling apart? COMPLETED...
1. Chapter 1

Bound By Love, Bound By Blood

By: LadyErestor83

okay people, new story here...uh oh...look at the title..its one of those damned brood stories again LMAO...

pairings: Gangrel/Christian/Edge

OC's: Tim, Charlie, Nicci, Ana, Vincent, and Robert

OC pairings: Tim/Vincent (mentioned eventually lol)

disclaimers: don't own anything familiar..which will probably only be The Brood LMAO

A/N: Nicci and Ana are twins lol..only because they are two of my nicknames..uh oh..two mes? run away...

summary: Edge was brutalized by the slayer community before joining Gangrel...Christian finds out by accident, Gangrel is the last to know...Can The Brood overcome it without falling apart?

CHAPTER 1

Gangrel sat in his room waiting for either Christian or Edge to return. They had gone out with the twins that night to feed and Gangrel was becoming worried. They had left over three hours ago. Gangrel sighed and leaned back against his headboard. Maybe they had bumped into Tim or something. A horrible thought entered Gangrel's mind at that point. What if the slayer community had found them? He sat up as he heard a knock at his door.

" Come in."

The door opened slowly revealing Christian, who ran and jumped onto the bed beside Gangrel.

" Hello Sire."

Gangrel laughed as he pulled Christian into his arms.

" Where is your brother? "

Christian laughed a little.

" He is in the kitchen."

Gangrel nodded, then watched as Christian's expression became a look of confusion.

" If we are vampires, why do we need a kitchen?"

Gangrel chuckled.

" We need to appear human."

A voice from the doorway said," As close to humans as we can be anyway."

Edge plopped on the bed on the side opposite Christian.

" The part I don't get is why we have the dining set."

TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

this is a flashback chapter...since now my fic is in txt and not MS Word it will not do italics, so bare with me...also I forgot to add the slayer community people as OC's, but it's obvious they are lol..btw, technically since in the attitude era Christian and Edge were "brothers", I suppose this fic is technically "Incestuous"..sorry...

also the term stakeout in this fic just means the Slayer Community VS the Vampires...

CHAPTER 2

*FLASHBACK*

" You have a past with a vampire?"

Edge winced at Michael's tone. Michael had known about most of Edge's past until now, but had just found out from his followers, Derek and Andrew, about the things that Edge never spoke of. Michael advanced on Edge, knocking him to the ground. Edge could hear Derek and Andrew laughing in the background as Michael proceeded to beat him with his fists and an object Edge figured was a meat cleaver, or some kitchen implement. He heard Derek and Andrew come closer, joining Michael in what Edge thought might be his demise. It seemed to go on for hours, but then they stopped. Derek and Andrew left the room, leaving Edge alone with Michael. Michael crouched down next to Edge, smacked the younger man's head against the kitchen cabinet.

"I don't care about whatever moral you have," Michael hissed, " At the next stakeout, you will kill this vampire you know of or you will have this beating again. Do you understand?"

*END FLASHBACK*

Edge sat up in the bed. It took him a moment to realize that he was in bed with Gangrel and Christian. He knew he was breathing hard when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

" Edge, are you okay?"

Edge swallowed hard. He had never told either of his lovers about his past and he wasn't going to now.

" I'm fine Gangrel. Just a bad dream."

He felt his sire wrap his arms around him. Edge laid his head on his chest.

" I love you Gangrel."

XXXXXXXX

*the next night*

Edge and Tim were leaving the club Empire to meet up with Tim's lover Vincent. Earlier in the night, they had been approached by two people of the slayer community, but had easily dodged them. That was when Edge had told Tim of his past and made him swear he would never tell Gangrel or Christian. After meeting up with Vincent and feeding a bit, Edge returned home. He walked in and saw Christian sitting on the couch glaring at him. Edge slowly approached him.

"Christian, whats wrong?"

Christian narrowed his eyes.

" Would you care to tell me why it is okay for you to tell your past to a friend but not to your own lovers? Especially our Sire?"

Edge deadpanned.

" I-I don't know what you mean."

Christian stood slowly and approached his older brother.

" You told Tim what happened when you were apart of the slayer community. Don't try and deny it. I was at Empire tonight with Robert and Ana. So, again why didn't you tell us?"

Edge swallowed hard, trying to think of a way out of this. He sighed in defeat.

"If Gangrel knew, he would blame himself. I didn't tell you because..."

" You thought I would tell Gangrel." Christian finished for him.

Edge was about to reply, but closed his mouth as Gangrel entered the room.

" Tell me what?"

TBC...

sorry...is that a cliffy? 


	3. Chapter 3

sorry about the wait...got a cold..still have it...it sucks..anyways I think its time for Gangrel to find out what is going on...

CHAPTER 3

Christian looked from his brother to his sire, then back to his brother.

"Well, Edge? He asked you a question."

Edge nearly glared at Christian. He finally turned his attention to Gangrel.

" I just wanted to tell you that..."

Edge knew he couldn't lie to his sire, but also that he had to. He never wanted Gangrel to find out.

" I was home." Edge finished at last. " I had forgotten to tell you I was home."

Christian scoffed and left the room, running up the stairs and slamming the door to what once had been his room prior to being a vampire. Gangrel looked at where Christian had sat in confusion. What had him so angry? Gangrel knew there was something going on and refused to be left out of it. He slowly approached Edge.

" What was that about?"

Edge tried to clear his head of any thought, knowing Gangrel would be able to look into his mind. He knew he had failed, however, when Gangrel looked at him with tears in his eyes.

" You kept this a secret from me?"

Edge lowered his head.

" Yes sire."

Gangrel lifted Edge's face with his hand.

" Why?"

Edge tried to pull away from Gangrel, but to no avail. Gangrel held his chin firmly.

"Did you think I would blame myself?"

Edge didn't respond. Gangrel let go of him and began to walk back toward his room. He stopped suddenly. With his back to Edge, Gangrel spoke once more.

" I am unsure what hurts me more. The fact that you didn't tell me or the fact you told Tim before me."

Gangrel walked into his room, shutting the door behind him leaving Edge all alone.

TBC...

sorry if its short... 


	4. Chapter 4

okay so now we are jumping over to Christian..thank you to alliegirl4life for giving me suggestions on how to make this a bit better...lets hope I get it...okay now why do I have this urge to write a musical WWE? lol jk...on with the fic...

CHAPTER 4

Christian sat on the end of what was once his bed. The room was small with white walls and a single window. There were curtains up at one point, but that was when the twins had lived in this room. He stood and looked toward the door as he had done the night he had been turned. He had been afraid at first to become like Gangrel, but he was glad that Gangrel did not force him into it and that it was up to him. His love for Gangrel had ruled over his mind. Christian smiled. Any thought involving Gangrel was happiness to him, but what would Gangrel do when he found out about what had happened to Edge when he was apart of the slayer community? Christian's smile faded. What if his sire was upset? Sad? Christian could not handle any look of pain on Gangrel's face or any pain that might settle in his sire's heart. Christian walked out the door of his former room and descend the stairs. When he made it to Gangrel's room, he hesitated. What if Gangrel did not want to be bothered? Apparently his sire could hear his thoughts because Christian heard him speak to him.

"Come in Christian."

Christian took an unneeded deep breath and opened the door. He walked in slowly, shutting the door behind him. He stepped further into the room, seeing his sire sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. Gangrel's room was the largest in the house. It had two windows, a large bed, two tables, and the chair that he sat in. Gangrel watched as Christian approached him and smiled to show him that he was not angry. Christian stopped directly in front of Gangrel and yelped when his sire pulled him onto his lap.

"Gangrel..."

Gangrel kissed Christian deeply. It seemed an eternity had passed before the kiss broke. Gangrel looked into Christian's eyes.

" Do not be angry with Edge."

Christian looked at his sire in disbelief.

"What?"

Gangrel took a sip from his chalice and set it back on the table.

" He was trying to protect me."

Christian pulled himself away from Gangrel, standing up in front of his sire.

" By lying to you?"

Even though Gangrel had remained seated, Christian could see that he had angered his sire by the way Gangrel now looked at him. It was a glare, but also something else that Christian could not identify.

" You know the only reason he joined us was to get me away from you right? He has no interest in staying amongst us."

Within the blink of an eye, Gangrel was out of his chair and in front of Christian.

" Your brother is not one of them anymore," Gangrel said through clenched teeth, " and he would not do what you say he will do."

Christian knew he had taken a wrong turn in this conversation and decided the best solution would be to leave the room, which Gangrel would not allow. He blocked Christian's path.

" You anger me and then leave?"

Christian lowered his head.

" I did not mean to anger you."

Gangrel stepped out of his way and sat on the bed.

" This is your room as well. There's no need for you to leave."

Christian turned and sat beside Gangrel.

"Forgive me sire."

Gangrel pulled Christian into his arms.

" You are forgiven."

TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5

this chapter goes to the OC's..Edge at the end...

CHAPTER 5

Michael threw a vase across the room, then glared at Derek and Andrew.

" Why am I only finding this out now that Edge is now one of them?"

Andrew took a step forward.

" From what we have heard, he only wants to save his brother from the vampire before he kills him."

Derek scoffed.

"Edge had never lifted a stake to a vampire. He was useless anyway."

" Useless yes, but it is not our way to allow one of our own to become one of their kind," Michael growled, " so, at the next stakeout we will get Edge back."

XXXXXXXX

Edge walked the dark streets. He knew if Gangrel knew he was alone, he would be angry, but Edge could not bare for Gangrel to be mad at him. He also knew what Christian thought of him, that he was only there to get Christian from Gangrel. If that had been true, why would he have become a vampire and why would a slayer bring a vampire to slayer territory? Edge heard a slight noise behind him. He turned, facing the alley way. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Nicci and Ana. Nicci smirked.

"Sheesh Edge. I'm not the bringer of doom. Get that look off your face."

Ana laughed.

" Don't listen to her. She's cranky because her meal got away."

Edge forced himself to smile at the bantering sisters, remembering them as mortals. Well, at least Nicci anyway. Nicci had been a slayer much like Edge, She had betrayed the community by siding with Ana and her sire. For that, Nicci was shot in the left leg and her right side was set on fire. A few days later, she became a vampire, sharing the same sire as her sister.

XXXXXXXX

Edge walked into the house. Upon seeing the lights were out, he went to his room upstairs. He would have to talk to Gangrel in the morning and explain his past, apologize even. The only problem was, he didn't know where to start.

TBC... 


	6. Chapter 6

okay so its stakeout time...fun fun...also, this fic only has 5 chapters left...

CHAPTER 6

"Gangrel, you can't go!"

Christian was sobbing uncontrollably at the thought of his sire going into battle against the slayers. Gangrel pulled Christian into his arms.

" Christian, it will be okay. Edge is going with me, as well as the twins. Robert and Vincent will meet us there with Tim and Charlie is staying with you."

Christian shook his head.

" Don't take Edge. He will betray you."

Gangrel let out an exasperated sigh.

" Not again."

Christian crossed his arms across his chest.

" I know he will sire."

Gangrel just shook his head, giving no reply. They turned to the door as they heard it open, watching Charlie enter. He approached Gangrel.

" Why isn't Christian fighting?"

Gangrel watched as Christian walked into the room they shared and slammed the door.

" I will not let him get hurt."

XXXXXXXX

The fight had begun. Slayers fell left and right. Michael, along with Derek and Andrew had tried to not only take Edge, but also to kill Gangrel. Both had been saved by Tim, who had knocked them aside. The battle went on for what seemed like hours and Gangrel saw that most of the slayers had retreated. Derek made a move toward him and when Gangrel tried to to kill him, he was tossed aside by Edge. Derek's eyes widened. Would Edge kill him for what part he had had in Michael's beatings? Edge turned to Derek.

" Leave for the community. Andrew will fill you in."

Derek, still confused, turned and ran. Gangrel looked up at his fledgling.

" Edge..."

Edge kicked him in the side. Tim and the others saw what was happening and made a beeline for Edge. Edge looked down at Gangrel.

" I was never yours and I will have my brother back."

Tim stopped in his tracks when he heard a scream of pain. The twins watched as Edge ran off in the same direction that Derek had. Then they heard Vincent's voice.

" Come quickly. Edge has staked Gangrel."

XXXXXXXX

Gangrel could barely hear their voices. The pain hurt so badly. He could feel tears falling from his eyes. Christian had been right after all.

TBC... 


	7. Chapter 7

*dodges flying objects* oh come on...you knew I was gonna do it...Haven't you read my other fics? lol..anyway this one goes for both ends...

CHAPTER 7

Derek and Michael stared at Andrew and Edge in disbelief. Andrew had just revealed to them that Edge had planned on this whole thing. Even though he had become a vampire in the process, Edge had intended to get Christian away from Gangrel and then let the slayer community do with Gangrel as they pleased. Michael shook his head, still in disbelief.

" Why didn't you tell us Edge? I wouldn't have harmed you if had I known you had a plan."

Edge shrugged.

" I thought the less anyone knew, the better."

Derek grinned.

"So what's next?"

Edge seemed to think this over for a moment, then smiled.

" Once Christian finds out what has happened, he will attempt to avenge Gangrel. He will bring any vampire he can to aid him. All we have to do is make sure that Gangrel is with him."

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"But you staked him."

Realization struck Derek first.

" You staked him in the stomach. You want him alive."

Edge nodded, causing the three men to grin. Edge was truly one of them after all.

XXXXXXXX

Christian heard the door open and ran from his room to see his Sire. He stopped dead in his track when he saw Gangrel was being carried in by Tim and Vincent. Christian watched as his Sire was laid on the couch, then went to him, crouching beside the couch.

" Gangrel, what happened?"

Gangrel looked at his lover, his face stained with tears.

" You were right. Edge betrayed me."

Christian felt anger rise in him.

" Did he do this to you?"

Gangrel simply nodded. Christian watched as Tim and Vincent attempted to clean the wound. He felt Gangrel grab onto his hand.

" Christian?"

Christian looked into his Sire's eyes.

" Yes sire?"

" May I feed from you?"

Christian nearly laughed. He bit into his wrist and fed Gangrel.

" You did not need to ask."

Tim and Vincent sat on the other couch. They were tired from the whole stakeout. Once Gangrel finished feeding he sat up slowly, allowing Christian to help him.

" What is our plan?"

Tim leaned forward.

" We need to get Edge back. He fears the slayers so he thinks he must rejoin them."

Vincent nodded in agreement.

" So what's our plan?"

Tim thought for a moment, then chuckled.

"Edge will need to feed once the sun goes down and you and I will greet him."

TBC... 


	8. Chapter 8

after a change of heart, I have decided that this indeed is the final chapter...this is set two weeks later...

CHAPTER 8

Gangrel sighed to himself. How could all this have happened? The night Tim and Vincent had sought out Edge, they had asked him why he had done this. Edge's reply to them had simply been that he wanted the slayer community to leave Gangrel and Christian alone. Unfortunately for Edge, Michael, Derek, and Andrew had been nearby and before Tim or Vincent could react, Edge had been staked. Not too long after Gangrel had found out, he had sought out Christian. Christian, however, refused to feel sadness over what had happened to Edge. Gangrel, out of anger, had backhanded Christian across the face, calling him heartless. Gangrel leaned against the wooden pane next to his window. He felt sorrow for Edge. He felt ashamed for hurting Christian. He felt a tear find its way down his cheek. He wiped it away hurriedly when he heard his door open.

" Sire?"

Gangrel turned to look at Christian.

" I thought you left."

Christian looked at Gangrel in confusion.

"Why would I leave?"

Gangrel leaned his head back on the wooden pane.

" Because I hit you."

Christian could hear the torment in Gangrel's voice that proved even more of how much he had cared for Edge. He slowly approached his sire and wrapped his arms around him.

" I am sorry I was uncaring about Edge."

Gangrel ran his fingers through Christian's hair.

" It was fine when he was alive..."

Christian felt his sire pull away from him. He was about to ask why, but then he saw Gangrel's shoulders shake. Christian pulled his sire back into his arms and held him tight. Gangrel could not stop crying. He felt like he should have known Edge was playing a trick, that Edge would not have ever betrayed them even though Christian thought he would. Gangrel tightened his hold on his fledgling, noticing Christian had begun to cry.

"Do you understand now Christian? He loved us. He was trying to protect us."

Christian nodded, tears streaming down his face.

" I am sorry sire."

XXXXXXXX

Gangrel, as well as Christian, Tim, Vincent, Charlie, Robert, and the twins stood beside the box of dark ashes that once had been Edge. Gangrel set it beside his chalices on the table. He smiled as Christian took his hand.

" Our protector of all protectors will see light once again. Even though you no longer remain with us Edge, to myself and to Christian you are bound by our love and bound by my blood."

~*THE END*~ 


End file.
